Protoculture
can refer to two things; a race of aliens, and Earth culture. Definition In the Macross animated series Protoculture serves both to refer to the first extraterrestrial humanoid civilization itself ("Proto Culture" or Puroto Kerlchuun, which means "Old Culture" or "Ancient Culture" in the fictional Zentradi language) and earthling culture itself.Protoculture Definition at the Macross Compendium. Retrieved on 04-24-09.[http://www25.advfilms.com/titles/macross/ ADV Films Official Macross English Dub Page.]The Protoculture. 04-09-09 History In the fictional history of Macross the Protoculture was the first sentient humanoid race to evolve in this universe, about one million years ago. According to the official chronology of Super Dimension Fortress Macross series,Official Macross Chronology. Pages 54 and 55. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. the Protoculture became also the first advanced humanoid civilization in the known universe 500,000 years ago. The Protoculture's first space colonization began with the use of sub-light-velocity spaceships 2400 years after their civilization was created.Protoculture History at the Macross Compendium. Retrieved on 04-24-09. 100 years later they genetically engineered the giant Zentradi race for its proxy warfare, which contributed greatly to the expansion of the Protoculture Civilization's sphere of influence across space.Macross Chronicle Issue 08. World Guide Sheet: 04a: The Zentradi. Part Two. Page 14. We've Inc. 2008.10.30 The Protoculture's second space colonization began by super-light-velocity spaceships using fold navigation which achieved the unification of a Stellar Republic that controlled much of The Milky Way in the year 2800 of the Protoculture civilization calendar.Macross Chronicle Issue 08. World Guide Sheet: 04a: The Zentradi. Part One. Page 14. We've Inc. 2008.10.30 When internal conflict became inevitable 60 years later (In an event known as "The Schism Wars") the Stellar Republic became split in two factions. One of these factions created a race of super-Zentradi, called Evil (pronounced eh-vil) with extraordinary powers; unfortunately, these beings became possessed by creatures from a parallel universe. The Protodeviln, as they were called, fed on the spiritual energy (spiritia) of the Protoculture and Zentradi, and turned some of them into brainwashed troops of their own, the Supervision Army, but were defeated and imprisoned by a group of Protoculture called the Anima Spiritia However, the Supervision Army continued to battle the Zentradi and the remains of the Protoculture Stellar Republic, which caused Protoculture population to dwindle across the galaxy. The Protoculture removed the Prime Directive that stopped the Zentradi from attacking Supervision Army Protoculture effectively, but this directly and indirectly resulted in the war becoming even more intense, and involving more of the Protoculture, whose population dropped sharply. Thus, the remaining Protoculture tried to expand its existing population by seeding humanoid life in different uninhabited planets and by avoiding any kind of conflict as much as possible.Macross Chronicle Issue 13. Mechanic Sheet: FB: Protoculture - 01A City Space Ship Altira. We've Inc. 2009.01.08 70 years after the formation of the Protoculture Stellar Republic (497,130 years ago), a Protoculture Survey Ship landed on Earth and genetically influenced the existing native life to spur the emergence of "mankind", a sub-Protoculture adapted to the planetary environment of Earth to prepare the planet for future colonization. When the Survey Ship was starting its return to its home planet, it was destroyed by military ships opposed to the Stellar Republic. Records of Earth and humankind were eventually lost. 5 years later the Protoculture lost control of the Zentradi completely, who kept their fighting with the Supervision Army indefinitely and the reissuing of the Zentradi's prime directive to "not interfere with Protoculture" became ineffective. A final, devastating war between the Protoculture remmant, the Zentradi and the Supervision Army resulted in the destruction of the entire Stellar Republic. As a result, the Protoculture became nearly extinct 475,000 years ago, not being found ever again by the Zentradi since then. However, when in the year A.D. 2009 of the human calendar a Zentradi fleet in pursuit of a Supervision Army Gun Destroyer first encountered Earth humans—intelligent beings, smaller than themselves, possessed of culture and who had reconstructed the Supervision Army vessel—they believed earthlings to be the last remnants of the Supervision Army brainwashed Protoculture and sought to destroy them, thus starting Space War I.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Visual Story: Booby Trap. Pages 10 and 11. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. During the events of the Macross Zero OVA (set in A.D. 2008, a year before the Zentradi invasion) it was revealed that the much more technologically-advanced remnants of the Protoculture rediscovered Earth about 10,000 years ago and came into contact with the nascent humanity in a place known as "Mayan Island" in the South Pacific. There, they left many antique artifacts and proof of their visit in the oral traditions and archeological myths of the native "Mayan" people, who they genetically altered to be able to interact with those devices through ancient chants. Seeing the war-like tendencies of Earth inhabitants (and not wanting to repeat their past mistakes with the Zentradi) the Protoculture left a very powerful and advanced biomecha known as the "Bird Human" in the South Pacific ocean depths. This mecha was programmed to destroy the human race in case it followed the same path of war and destruction their previous creations did, and was activated and controlled through the chants of the Mayan shamans. In The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? animated movie, the Macross Zero OVA and the new Macross Frontier T.V. series, different Protoculture artifacts are shown to be adorned with a spiral logo, perhaps to symbolize the shape of the galaxy they once ruled. During the recent Macross Frontier animated series, it was revealed in-universe that at some point during the course of thousands of years ago the Protoculture came into contact with an even older insectoid galactic species called Vajra and that they came to fear, adore and deify their Super Dimension power to the extent of imitating its form, Protoculture technology being an example of this with their Space fold devices, Super Dimension weaponry and the "Bird Human" protoculture mecha from Macross Zero, which was designed to resemble a Vajra Queen.[http://www.macrossf.com/tv/story/story_list_25.html Macross Frontier (TV Series). Macross Frontier Official Site. Story Section. Story List. Episode 25. 09-25-08] Legacy Children of Protoculture The Protoculture was the first sentient race in the galaxy. Realizing they were alone, they sent out seeding missions to help influence the evolution of life on other planets. Long after the Protoculture went extinct, their legacy remained as several planets across the galaxy developed humanoid lifeforms. These subcultures are commonly known as the Children of Protoculture. * Humans * Zolans * Ragnarans * Windermereans * Voldorians Zentradi Once a clone army for the Protoculture, the Zentradi were abandoned by their creators when the Stellar Republic collapsed. Following their orders to wipe out the Supervision Army, the Zentradi continued to wage war across the galaxy until all known remnants were wiped out. Their pursuit lead them to Earth and their first contact with humanity. Their subsequent exposure to Minmay's song has led to an awakening in the Zentradi and the rise of a culture of their own. Protodeviln Behind the scenes The term "Protoculture" first came up during preproduction story development for The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Japanese TV series (Big West/Studio Nue, 1982), when the creators were researching cultural studies to develop concepts to be used in the plot. References